sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vessan
"Honestly, do you really think I'd try to sneak a weapon in here?" Name: Vessan Nightbreeze Age: 352 years (or in human terms, a quarter of the way into his adult life) Occupation: Beneath all the cover stories, he is the Eyes of Elune and an expert spy; formerly a field operative of SI:7 Languages: Common, Darnassian, thieves cant = Physical Description = Vessan is a tall, lean kaldorei with long purple hair pulled into a ponytail. His stance at rest is casual, with a wry smile curving his lips. He can usually be found wearing tight leathers that show off his impressive physique, with or without a wide-brimmed hat, and his fingers often dance idly over the hilts of the daggers at his waist. He shows his dedication to the Shattered Sun Offensive by wearing their tabard constantly. On the rare occasions when he removes his gloves, many glittering rings decorate his fingers to show his wealth, with several more lining his pierced ears. = Personality = Taking the romantic view of his career to heart, Vessan can be surprisingly witty and charming for one so often thrust into the company of thieves and assassins. He jests easily in mixed company, smiles often, and laughs in the face of danger. He's distrustful of most magic-users, cold and abrupt to warlocks, hateful but wary around the Horde, outright disgusted at blood elves, and smug to operatives of SI:7. He holds the highest regard for Elune's children and, while he is no priest, reveres Elune and those dedicated to her worship. = Current Status = With the sudden unexplained disappearance of his wife, Khian, Vessan abandoned all other interests and has expended nearly every resource at his disposal to tracking her down. He was last seen in a drunken stupor within Stormwind City's park district, but his current whereabouts are unknown. = History = Humble Origins Born the youngest child of a large family, with loving parents and more brothers than sisters, Vessan Nightbreeze grew up in a small village near Farstrider Camp, deep within the woods of Ashenvale. Growing up in a sizable family with a long history put more than a fair amount of pressure on the young kaldorei at an early age. His mother was a Silverwing Sentinel and his father was a druid of great power, both of them respected in their fields. His siblings typically took after one parent or another in some fashion, with two becoming priests and the rest either following the ways of the hunter or the ways of the druid, and the same was expected of him. Vessan, however, never felt called to any of the paths in his family, despite being told by no few individuals that he had a measure of his father's druidic power. In his own way, however, he took after his father by adopting the elder Nightbreeze's habit of disappearing for long stretches of time. Where his father was in the Emerald Dream, however, the young Vessan was firmly hidden in the world around him. Fascinated with his people's natural ability to meld with the shadows around them, he took it a measure further and brought the shadows with him when he walked, a unique talent developed by a select few kaldorei. Though he used this growing ability to play pranks on his friends and siblings at first, he would soon learn that it would save his life. Everything Changes The invasion of the orcs into Ashenvale was swift. They cut a swath through the forests, tearing the sacred trees down around them with a frightening efficiency to supply their war. They found a wealth of wood to make their own, and unknowingly discovered the people who called those woods home. When the orcs of the Horde raided their village, Vessan instinctively melded with the shadows and fled the fighting as quickly as his feet could carry him. Only when he had reached the edge of the village did he look back and truly understand what was happening. Friends and family were running in fear of their strange attackers, many cut down savagely by orc battleaxes. He heard the crashing of the trees they had shaped their homes from and the cries of panicked children, and felt his chest tighten in fear. Only the sight of his mother, returned from hunting and screaming a battlecry as she raced into the fray with her fellow Sentinels at her side, gave him the courage to finally act. Keeping largely to the shadows and staying to the periphery of the combat, Vessan searched for children abadoned or paralyzed by fear and led them out of the village amid a rain of arrows and the flash of blades. Along with a handful of other survivors, they ran deeper into the forest in search of the safety of Farstrider Camp. With the help of the Farstriders, the orcs were driven off long enough to make good their escape. Of the modest village that once stood where Warsong Gulch now sprawls, only a scant few survived. Of Vessan's immediate family, excluding his father who was in the Emerald Dream, only he and his Mother made it out alive. It was his first taste of the war to come. The Second Invasion of the Burning Legion In which the Third War rages, Vessan suffers another great loss, and options are investigated. Under Construction! The Legend Begins In which Vessan seeks formal training, a gift is given, and a new land is explored. Under Construction! Elune's Eyes In which bonds of friendship are strengthened, a purpose is discovered, and an order is formed. Under Construction! SI:7 In which reputations spread far and wide, a great journey is embarked upon, and Vessan finds himself a stranger in a strange land. Under Construction! Shan'dieb In which Vessan suffers another great loss, a purpose is redefined, and love blossoms. Under Construction! From Bad to Worse In which a reputation is tarnished, an order lies broken, and Vessan seeks refuge. Under Construction! Starting Over In which Vessan returns, everything old is new again, and healing begins. Under Construction! Worlds Apart In which we venture into the Dark Portal, a favor is asked, and bonds are broken. Under Construction! The Legend At Present In which Vessan's current status is revealed. Under Construction! Category:Alliance Category:Night_Elf Category:Rogue Category:The_Eyes_of_Elune Category:Manifest_Destiny